


In the Monster’s bed

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: Monsterfucker’s ball [2]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Half-Human, Loss of Virginity, Reptilian eyes, Ritual Sex, Rumbelle Monsterfuckers' Ball 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Sex with a monster, Sexual History, Tender Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, half man half Monster, lizard man, mentions of - Freeform, monster’s ball, rumbelle monster’s ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for rumbelle Monster’s ball,Monster: Lizard Man,The Monster beckoned her to his bed with one long fingernail.coaxing her closer.she monetarily hesitates before slowly walking toward him.meeting his eager cold black eyes.





	In the Monster’s bed

**Author's Note:**

> { pain in the heart }

She stood in the doorway of the unfamiliar bedchamber unsure.draped only in a white satin nightdress.while the Monster waited in the canopy bed.a black silk robe hiding his true form from her.

“Come to me.” he beckoned with his long finger.

Belle walked toward him with her head held high while her knees wobbled beneath her.

She would Not show weakness to the Monster.

She bravely met his inhuman eyes. staring into his golden reptilian eyes.he licked his lips those golden eyes straying to her womanly form. 

“Are you afraid of me child? he asked pinning her with his heated inhuman gaze. 

“No, she honestly replied. And I'm Not a child.I'm a woman.”

“Yes, I've noticed.” he softly replied placing his unnatural claw like hands on her hips.

“Are you wearing anything underneath this? he asked his voice husky.

“No.” she answered and tentatively put her hands on his shoulders keeping her balance.

Keeping their eyes locked together he slowly gathered the satiny material in his odd green scaly hands. pulling the nightdress up her waist revealing her naked pussy to him.he pulled her forward breaking their heated moment.closing his eyes he pressed his nose against her nestle of curly coarse hair.inhaling her scent.She gasped as she felt the slither of his tongue touch her most intimate place. he pulled away from her as if in a trance. 

“You are either very brave, or very naive to allow the Monster to taste your pussy.”  
he said with a playful smirk on his lips.

“I've always wanted to be brave, I've always believed that if you do the the brave thing then bravery will follow.” she replied.

“Indeed, your bravery has led you into the Monster’s bed.” he retorted his thumbs rubbing soothingly over her hips.

“Tell me, and be truthful.why have you so willingly come to my bed? he asked with a oddly human expression on his inhuman face.

“Because It's my duty, tonight i'am all yours.” she emotionlessly stated. 

“Oh yes, and how far are you willing to go? he asked with his reptilian eyes glazed over with lust.

“All the way, i'am yours all yours.”  
she answered.

He nodded and slipped out of his robe. fully revealing his Monstrous appearance to her.

Her eyes widened as she took in his half man half reptilian form.and his cock fully erect, 

“Well don't get shy now, come on climb on top.” he urged in a sing songy voice.  
stroking his hard cock with his own hand.

Slowly Pulling the hem of her nightdress up around her waist she straddled him.

She tried in vain to stifle the moan escaping from her lips as he filled her completely.

“Yes, just relax.” he laid back on the bed his hands gently guiding her hips.

Her mouth opened in a silent moan. nearly impaling herself on his hard cock as she slowly began to move above him. 

“How dose it feel to have the Monster's cock inside you? he asked his voice sounding hoarsed.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head as she slowly rode his cock.

“Oddly satisfying.” she breathe.

“No, open your eyes I want to see your beautiful blue eyes. he said with his hands on her hips encouraging her to thrust her hips forward.I want you to look at me when..

She opened her eyes and met his black lustfilled eyes.the sensation of pleasurable heat filling her core as she rocked her hips against him.

“Yes, yes..like that.just like that.”  
he uttered.

“Do you always talk this much during? she asked with a smile small playing at her lips.

He chuckled. “you seem to be quite chatty yourself.” 

“I just, I'm..she spared her hands across his chest.feeling the odd texture of his skin.  
his scales that shimmered in moonlight.

“I've never felt anything like you before.” she said as she continued to touch him.

He took hold of her hand that was absently stroking his skin and slowly brought it to his lips.delicately kissing her fingers.

“Do I repulse you my lady.” he asked while kissing her wrist.

“I..No you feel good.” she replied staring into his unreadable black eyes.

“You are a curious one.” he smiled wide revealing his blacken teeth.

She cried out! when she felt the scales on his cock flare out inside her. stretching her wider, filling her so completely. 

“We don't have much longer sweetheart.” he uttered.

She nodded her head in understanding breathing heavily and braced her hands on his chest.rocking her hips in a heady rhythm.bouncing on his hard cock.she threw her head back unabashedly riding the Monster's cock! moaning uninhibited as she felt herself nearing her orgsam.

“Yes, good girl.” he uttered his own hips thrusting up to meet her while his Monstrous hands held her waist.his long fingernails digging into her flesh.

“Oh! she cried out! as she shuddered above him.experiencing the most intense orgsam she had ever had.she shrieked! when she suddenly felt him spill himself inside her still spasming pussy.the sensation of his cum filling her nearly making her come again, she screamed as she thrusted her hips faster.erratically moving above him.carried away in a wave of pure pleasure when he suddenly changed their positions.and she suddenly found herself on her back on the bed with the Monster above her. 

The Monster was still inside her. intimately connected to her.she laid beneath him panting.wordlessly staring into his black inhuman eyes.she licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement with a different look of longing in his eyes.a sadness she hadn't seen in their black depths before.

“What happens now? she asked.

“Oh I'm Not finished with you yet! he grinned maliciously And tightened his hold on her hips.tugging her closer and pushing deeper into her core.driving his cock harder into her,

She cried out! her whole body shuddering in pleasure.

“Yes take it, have all of me.” he groaned his black eyes boring into her as he took her without marcy.

She yelped in surprise by the sudden force of his hard thrust.then she felt him release his cum deep inside her. he immediately pulled out of her making her mourn that loss of connection between them.

He quickly pulled on his robe shielding  
his body from her curious eyes. 

“Now were done.” he said his gaze turning cold. 

“I..I don't think I'm able to move just yet.” she confessed as her legs were still trembling.

His cold black eyes roamed over her body.staring at her parted knees and nodded his head.”yes of course, can I get you anything?

“Water, please.” she asked siting up on the bed. 

He filled a chalice with water from a water pitcher and wordlessly handed it to her.

“Thank you.” she said before drinking from the chalice.

“Your welcome.” he replied with a rare look of tenderness on his face.

“And Are you satisfied,I mean have I pleased you? she asked looking anywhere but in those cold black eyes.

“Oh yes my dear, you were very good. you should go before I change my mind and decide to keep you.” he replied with a sinister smile and she recoiled from the sudden intensity in his gaze.

“It's a bit late to be intimidated now dearie.” he said leering at her.

“I'm Not Afraid.” she replied rising her chin in defiance.

“You should be, despite what you might think i'am Not a man. i'am a Monster.and should I suddenly became attach to your sweet pussy,well! 

“Why are you trying to frighten me, What is it you want? I don't understand this game your playing at.” she asked confused by his changing moods.

“Oh I already got what I wanted from you, thank you dear that was truly enjoyable.”  
he replied in a mocking tone.

She shook her head glaring at him.  
“your callous and crude, why? Why do you do this? 

“Because I can, now get some rest you've earned it.” he said dismissing her. 

“You don't have to be so nasty, Not after..

“Yes I do, Now you would do well to remember just who you are dealing with.” he said his tone darkening.

“I know who and what you are.” she shot back.

“Do you, do you really know what i'am?  
do you know who's cock was inside of you? He pushed her back down on the bed.

“I'am a Monster,make No mistake about that girl.” he hissed in her face. pinning her arms down above her head. She stared up unblinking into his inhuman face.

“This wasn't your first time my lady, tell me who had you first? he asked with a twisted smile baring his blacken teeth. his face mere inches from hers.

“I..she tilted her head searching his reptilian eyes.do you really wish to know? 

He met her gaze. his eyes straying to her lips and slightly nodded for her to continue.

“I'll make you a deal.” she coaxed her mouth barely brushing against his lips. 

“A deal, and what kind of deal can you offer me? he hissed his black eyes gleaming with mischief.you've already given me this.”  
he stuck out his long reptilian and licked her neck making her shiver beneath him.

“You to want hear all the vulgar details of how I lost my virginity, he nodded his head.then I'll ask the same of you.”  
she offered and he giggled.

“You want me to tell you how I lost my virginity? he laughed in her face mocking her.

“No, I want to know how all this began.tell me why Gaston’s family is beholding to you? what happened that brought this ritual about? 

“I see, you want to learn the Monster’s weaknesses.how very brave indeed.”  
he chided tapping his long fingernail against her nose. “naughty, naughty.” 

She rolled her eyes at him clearly annoyed with him.”I simply want to know the history that i’am marrying into,I want to know why.” 

“Because those are the rules, that’s why.” He replied simply.

“I'll share my tail,if you'll tell me yours.”  
she said coaxing.

He smiled gleeful at that. “alright deal,  
my sweet.” 

“Please let go of me, your hurting me.” he released his hold on her wrists but kept his position above her.

“Well go on, don't act shy tell me.”   
he breath against her neck his nose caressing her chin.

“I was very young and I thought I was in love,he was the stable boy.” 

he smiled with amusement. “Oh yes,  
the stable boy.” he said in a mocking tone.

She paused looking up into his gleaming reptilian eyes and continued. 

“He took me there,with the horses in an empty stall his hands artlessly groping me on the floor on a bed of hay.it was very..

“Romantic.” he cut in.

She gave him a look. “Hardly, it hurt and then it was over.we were both so young and naive.I saw the world so differently then.  
anyway we’d only been together a few other times before we were caught.”

“Oh! he gleefully giggled.

“I was so young and I didn't know what I was doing,I didn't fully understand the consequences of my reckless actions.  
we were hardly discreet.and when we were caught he was sent off to fight in the ogres wars while my father made arrangements for my betrothal.” 

“I Never saw him again.” 

“And do you know what became of your stable boy? He asked.

“he married a village girl, while I became betroth to Gaston.I’d forever altered my fate for a boy I never loved. And marrying Gaston is the consequence of my reckless actions.” she said staring into his emotionless black eyes.

“Oh yes And fate has brought you here,  
to the Monster's bed.tell me are you in love with him? your betroth.” he asked gleeful.

“I Never did care much for Gaston,  
but he is to be my husband.duty and honor has brought me to the Monster's bed.No man decides my fate but me.” she stated with her chin lifted.

“Except that is for your father, you do whatever daddy says.” he taunted hissing in her face.she turned away from his gleeful gaze Not caring for how close his remark hit her heart.

“And what of your betroth, the knight in shining armor.tell me did you tell him that you weren’t the virginal bride? dose  
he know about you and the stable boy?   
he asked already guessing the answer. 

“No, he Never asked me anything.  
my..my father had already confessed my sin.” she replied hardly meeting his eye. 

“Your holding back, theres more.” he said looking down at her with knowing black eyes.

“At the time I didn’t understand why but Gaston seemed rather pleased by my indiscretion, he..She hesitantly continued. he decided that since I had already been had, then there was No need to wait.  
and he took me.” 

“I see, yes I can see why your impurity would a peel to him.the conniving little devil.” he said with distain.

“I don’t understand? 

“Of course you wouldn’t, to understand why your darling betroth was so pleased with your little.. indiscretion.he paused his eyes straying down her heaving chest.You’ll have to be made aware of our history.the arrangement.” 

“I’m listening.” She said eagerly. 

“Not just yet, I have one more question.”  
he hissed she eyed him warily and nodded for him to continue.

“Tell me and don't lie cause I'll know,  
did you enjoy it? did you enjoy being Fucked by a true Monster! he asked with a sinister grin.

She tilted her trying to decipher the look in his cold black eye. “you weren’t a Monster, Not to me.you were gentle and kind.I don’t regret our time together.” 

“Dose that please you? she asked smiling coyly.

“Oh I assure you my dear girl, I’am a Monster.a vile evil creature who takes great pleasure in taking the virginity of blushing maidens.” he said with his sinister smile

“Tell me why.” she asked. 

He monetarily hesitated before looking into her eyes with calculating Black eyes.and with a playful expression he began.

“There is much history between the family that you are marrying into and me, history concerning the past and the future. did your betrothed not explain the matter to you? 

“No.” she honestly replied.

“No, tell me what did he tell you? he asked continuing without waiting her reply.our history go’s back many many years.if Not a Century or two..

“You see our little arrangement was made by the lady of the house herself, the arrangement mutually benefiting us both.” 

“Then something happened,what changed? she asked.

“Yes, they got greedy and measures had to be taken to remind them of their place.  
thous, our little ritual that you are now apart of my dear.” He coldly replied.

“As punishment for their disobedience the blushing brides are first brought to my bed, for me to Fuck! before knowing their husbands.they know me first.and I do so enjoy defiling the virgins before their wedding day.ruining them before their husbands can even lay a finger on them.” he said with such rancor.

“You, you were special as you weren’t  
a maiden when you became engaged to Gaston.you were a loophole, thous his being able to have you before me.tricky that one.” he said pointing a warning finger in her face.

He stood up from her looking down at  
her with an odd expression on his face.

“But what happens if they refuse you, Gaston mentioned that there were consequences? she asked as she sat up on the bed.

“Then I take their first born child.”  
he replied with a truly wicked smile.  
his cold black eyes boring into her.  
she shivered under the intensity of his gaze feeling a cold chill go through her.

“I told you my lady, i’am A Monster. Pleasant dreams my lady.” he said again dismissing her and turned to go.

“This woman, the first.she betrayed you and you punished her entire lineage because of that betrayal.” she said causing him to pause.

“Were you in love with her?  
she asked and he rounded.giving her an indescribable expression on his inhuman face before Turing his back on her.

“Get some sleep now dear, after all tomorrow is your wedding day.”  
he replied leaving her without an answer


End file.
